A wide variety of service providers, such as cable providers and satellite providers, may connect user devices to one or more networks such as the Internet. Traditionally deploying and maintaining such networks may be costly. Some networks require multiple amplifiers in order to provide service to a residence, while other networks may provide service only within a limited distance from a headend. However, such amplifiers may slow down the network performance and/or consume additional power and/or increase the signal to noise ratio (SNR). In turn, this may reduce the quality of service (QOS) and/or the user experience. In turn, this may also decrease revenue. Accordingly, there is a strong need in the market for systems and methods that remedy the aforementioned problems and challenges.